The Leave
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: At a certain Alice Academy, kids are disappearing. Natsume's sent to that academy to figure out WHY. But soon enough, he, too, disappears. & when Mikan's sent after him, will she disappear as well? Or is there more to it than everyone thinks? When Natsume 'reappears', will he even be himself? Sane and calm? If he isn't, will he return to himself? Find out!-! (humor after gruesome)


Luna and Permy kept on annoying me about the dance.

Polka had been here for over two years now, and it was Christmas again.

Honestly, I wanted to burn Luna and Permy to a crisp, but I had my restraining mask on.

Yesterday, I'd been hiding from Persona again.

I groaned in anger. They didn't seem to notice.

"Natsume-sama," Luna said, blinking her eyelashes, "And after the ball, would you mind doing a little something with us? I'm sure it's fine- after all, you adore us, right?"

No way in h***.

"You see, we want to be... _Pleasured," _she said quietly so that only me and Permy could hear. "So we'll come to your room after the ball, okay? Bye-bye, love~"

"..."

Did that a**-hole seriously ask that.

That stinking sl**...

"Natsume?" I heard a young voice say, and my heartbeat started quickening. "Uno, you know the ball soon? Uh, can you, uh, maybe..."

Is she going to ask me to dance with her?!

"Can you NOT kiss me this time?"

Of course...

"Sure..." I said depressingly.

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! I'd like at least one Christmas Ball without having a heart attack!"

Urgh... This is making me feel REALLY bad...

Why the h*** can't she like me back?

"Sakura!" I heard Luna's voice. "WE'RE already going to dance with Natsume-kun!"

"Ah, I bet you made that choice on your own, didn't you? Well anyway, thanks Natsume. I'll hold you on your promise, so if you don't want to have a showdown, keep it." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fine."

"EHHH?!" I heard Luna and Permy's voice.

"Bye-bye, Natsume. Thanks for not doing anything to me this time!"

I growled under my manga.

"Natsume?" I heard Ruka's voice.

"Hn?"

"What did Sakura make you promise?"

"..." I kept quiet.

I am NOT telling him that Polka made me promise not to kiss her.

"It's nothing big, Ruka."

"Was it to dance...?"

"... No," I snarled.

"... O-Okay..."

"Oh, so Sakura DOES know her place!" Luna laughed in her b****y way. I threw my manga at her.

"If you don't want to die, get the f*** out and never bother me again."

"... W-We never BOTHER you..."

"Don't. Talk. To me. Ever. Again. Or. I. Will. Burn. Your. Face. Off."

"... H-Hai, b-but what about after the bal-"

"If I ever did ANY sexual things with you, I'd kill myself. Even if I was drunk, I would never do such a disgusting thing. And no, I'm not dancing with you either." Luna and Permy started balling.

"N-Natsume-kun!"

I put my manga back on my face and fell asleep...

Only to travel into a nightmare.

_"I hate you, Natsume."_

_"What...?"_

_"Yeah, that's right. I HATE you. Actually, I DESPISE you."_

_"... Why?"_

_She shrugged, "I just do. Even if you became nice, I'd still despise you. You're the most disgusting thing on the planet. Just so you know, there's no way I'd ever like you even a BIT."_

_"P-Polka, you're kidding, right? I mean, I-I _love _you," I forced the words out._

_"Then go kill yourself."_

I gasped awake, all sweaty.

P-Polka...

"Natsume? Are you okay?" I heard Ruka's voice and felt tons of stares. I moaned.

"Urgh..."

"Natsume, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream. Really bad dream."

"... Are you okay then?"

"Enn."

He repeated his question, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Ruka."

"O-Okay..."

Sighing, I took my hand off my face and met the stares of my classmates and gay teacher. I growled and put my manga back on my head.

Stupid brats...

* * *

The next DA class came the day before the ball.

"Natsume, I need you to go to this school undercover," the ESP told me. I gulped.

"Why me?"

"Because other than the Ice Princess, you're the only elementary kid, and the problem's in the elementary division."

"How long will I be there?"

"Until your mission's complete and sure to never rise up again."

"What am I supposed to do? What's the problem there?"

"Well, basically, alices have been disappearing in that class. We, the main Alice School, were called to figure out WHY."

"... Alright."

I'll need to finish this mission quickly.

"And what day do I depart?"

"Today."

"..."

I'll miss the Ball.

"Right now, so. See you when your mission's finished."

I bit my lip, "Alright."

I don't get time to say good-bye to Ruka or Polka Dots...

Mikan's P.O.V.

At the ball, I danced with plenty of people like Ruka and Narumi and Tsubasa.

Though no one had seen Natsume.

I wonder where he is...

The ball though was almost like my first, only Natsume and I didn't kiss this time.

Not at all, whether accident or purpose.

But then, the next day...

We got some news about Natsume's whereabouts.

"So basically, Natsume transferred into a different school." Everybody stared in shock.

Natsume had LEFT?!

Natsume's P.O.V.

I went to the school and got settled, ect.

Then I went to class.

"Hello, my name's Natsume Hyuuga, twelve years old," I said bored, "I have the fire alice, am a Special Star, and in the Dangerous Ability Class." Girls squealed.

"Any questions for Hyuuga?" the teacher got out a pencil.

A girl raised her hand, "Are you single?"

"Yes."

Sadly.

Another girl raised her hand, "What are your hobbies?"

"... Burning stuff, harassing a certain girl, and reading manga."

A boy raised his hand, smirking, "So does that mean you already like someone?"

"Yes."

The girls went silent as boys cheered.

A girl that reminded me a bit of Polka raised her hand, "Who is this girl? What's she like?"

"I call her Polka. She always smiles. She... is dense. And stupid. She's cute. Has tiny breasts. Auburn hair and eyes. She always wears her hair in pigtails, but she looks better without pigtails. She's clumsy and one of a kind. She gets angry easily and always wants other people to smile and or laugh." The whole room was quiet.

One of a kind for sure...

"Alright, Hyuuga, your partner will be Tachi-san, the girl who just asked about the girl you like," the teacher said, writing something down.

"Alright." And I sat next to her.

Well then.

Head count.

About twelve- much less than Narumi's class.

"Hyuuga, answer this problem," the teacher said, pointing to the board and staring intensely at me.

"40."

"Good job then."

So kids disappear in this class, huh? Wonder why.

Nobody seems that creepy.

Is there an alice that may do that on accident?

In break time, luckily, people were telling me their alices.

"And this person can read minds and-"

In the end, no one had an ability that would transport someone somewhere else.

After school, the teacher led me somewhere.

"So basically, I'm leading you to a party that was prepared."

Great...

Obviously, I'm bored as h*** right now.

And horny- I miss Polka.

The man was leading me through some dark path- I wonder where-

I stopped.

Everywhere I looked was chained, nude kids.

Before I could even process, I was nude in chains myself.

"Welcome, Hyuuga, to your new home."

Is this...

IS THIS WHY KIDS GO MISSING?!

Mikan's P.O.V.

It was odd and depressing without Natsume- all his fangirls and friends had dark auras.

Then Narumi came in with a scary expression. It looked like he'd seen someone DIE.

"I've got more bad news... Natsume, he..." His name caught everyone's attention. "Natsume was actually on a mission, I'm told."

And he's been on this 'mission' for more than two weeks?!

Wait, Narumi said there was bad news...

"Supposedly, the mission was to find out why kids were disappearing." I felt a lump in my throat.

This couldn't be good.

"He disappeared as well."

Knew it.

The fangirls started balling, and his friends started screaming at Narumi.

Ruka-pyon looked as if he was gonna kill himself.

"Mikan-chan?" Narumi called. "Um, I have something to say to you, too." I walked up to him, and he whispered in my ear.

"You've been chosen to take off where Natsume left."

What...?

"All your stuff is already packed and waiting at the gates for you. You can go."

Honestly, I felt no breath in my entire body.

Obviously, I was next to disappear!

Or so I thought.

* * *

"M-My name is Mikan Sakura. Uh, twelve years old. I-I have the Nullification Alice and Stealing/Copy/Insert/uh... I forgot. Um, anyway..." I gulped.

"Any questions for Sakura?"

"Are you single?"

"Y-yes..."

"Do you have someone you like?"

"... No..."

"What Star Rank are you?"

"... I'm One Star."

"What Ability Class?"

"Um, Special Ability."

"You seem freaked."

"My old friend.. or well, enemy. He, uh, disappeared here."

"Who was your enemy?"

"Uh, Natsume Hyuuga. He and I were kind of like enemies yet friends. It's a bit confusing."

"Wait, Hyuuga? Did he call you a special name?"

I blushed furiously, "I-It wasn't 'special'."

"What did he call you?!"

"P-Polka..."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"He said you always smiled!"

"Eh? Ah, u-usually I do... It's just, I'm worried that I'll disappear, too."

There's only seven kids in here...

Not including me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Sakura," the teacher assured me.

"R-Right..." I smiled lightly.

After weeks though, only I was left.

I gulped.

Now I was the only one left to disappear.

But even after weeks, where new students came in and then disappeared, I never disappeared.

It was surely odd.

Natsume's P.O.V.

He liked watching us squirm. He liked torturing us.

He liked breaking us into pieces.

It's why there were no singles that never liked anyone.

"Hyuuga, it's time for some breakfast. You get to share with Peach today," he threw her on me.

I hadn't left these chains the whole time. Obviously, he knew I would try and escape.

'Peach' began sucking me.

"Don't you like this?" he scowled at me.

Of course not. How could I?

"Peach, Hyuuga needs food, too." Obviously, I was the one he liked least.

It was probably because I wouldn't react.

Peach put her nipple in my face, and I did nothing.

Just like usual.

I never did anything. I would never go against her.

Polka.

Even if she didn't like me back, even if she was already dating someone, I would never betray her and my love for her.

Though as usual, anger rose up in me at how girls who weren't her were doing stuff to me.

And still, I was horny for Polka, and I was getting hornier by the second.

"Tch! Fine! I know how to get a reaction!"

And the teacher stomped off.

Peach got off and ALMOST ran.

"You do realize he'll find you again. Even if you told someone, would they believe you over a teacher?" She bit her lip.

"No, they wouldn't..."

"Kid, my old school's trying to figure out what's going on. Maybe they'll find out. Then we'll all get free."

She whimpered and slid to the floor.

I sighed.

Just another day in Disappearing H***.

But when the teacher came back, my eyes were wide.

"N-Na-Natsume?" she whimpered, tears streaming her cheeks.

Why was SHE here?

"Guess what, Hyuuga. She's been here for actually a while, but she never was useful. So I left her in the class. But now, I want a reaction. PEACH!" he bellowed, and she stood, frightened. He sneered, "Hyuuga wants his breakfast now."

No.

No.

No...

Peach put her chest by my face, and my mind screamed no.

But I couldn't pry my eyes from HER.

Now she would be in this h***.

Now she was WATCHING what people did here.

"You're soiling her," I whispered.

"Peach, have some of your own breakfast. Hyuuga isn't deserving it right now."

She went down and began sucking. I burned her face.

She screamed, going away.

"Get us out," I snarled at him.

"Heh. I knew she'd get a reaction. Poor little emotionless boy finally can't stand it, huh?" He threw her on the floor.

"Polka!"

"Eat!" he bellowed, and that's when I realized.

He was going to make Polka suck Chris, the boy next to me.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "She didn't do anything!" Polka just whimpered, not used to this h***, so she had no idea what he meant by 'eat'.

"Does it matter? You did, so she's paying the price."

"Please! Leave her alone! Let her, at least, go!"

"Sorry, but no can do. You were always so still, wouldn't do anything. You would've starved if I hadn't given you some apples once in a while. Now though, I accomplished what I wanted. You finally reacted. If you don't want her to suck him, suck the girl's."

My mouth quivered.

If I didn't do this...

"F-Fine," I said, swallowing the thought of not betraying her.

At least this way, she wouldn't do anything to someone she didn't like.

"Peach, Hyuuga finally wants his breakfast." She stood and pressed her nipple against my mouth.

Quivering, I bit it.

And sucked it.

My mind screamed for someone to help.

I didn't like this.

I didn't want this.

I felt cool, refreshing liquid going down my cheeks, and was barely able to identify it as tears.

The man laughed in triumph, "Finally, you reacted! You're even CRYING!"

I felt Polka's shocked stares and all the other shocked stares that came from my cellmates.

Of course.

I'd defied this for so long, and now I'm doing it AND crying.

I could hear whimpering from everyone around me.

Right. I was the only one who defied him. The one that they may have even looked up to.

Now, I guess all their hope is gone.

Polka...

Polka...

Polka...!

"Natsume...?" I heard Polka's voice quiver. "Natsume... are we... gonna be okay?"

No...

No, we aren't.

I gasped as Peach finally got off me.

Polka...

"Natsume?" My lip quivered. "Natsume! Are we going to be okay?!"

"No," I croaked. "You may, but..."

I'm breaking into pieces, even now.

"... N-Natsume... what's going on? Natsume...?" Then I heard her shriek, and my eyes flashed open. The man dragged her to some chains, and chained her up.

"As long as you do as you're told, Hyuuga, nothing will happen to her."

"..."

Polka!

"Natsume? Natsume, what's going on?"

I bit my lip.

This is all my fault.

Polka...

Ruka's P.O.V.

Months after Sakura left to the Disappearing School, Narumi finally announced the bad news.

"Mikan-chan disappeared... last night..."

Suddenly, we heard whimpers and turned to Imai's desk. Her eyes were wide.

"Imai, can you put it on the big screen?" the person next to her said, quivering. Suddenly, it went to the big screen.

_"Natsume? Why does he do this?" we heard Sakura's voice. Natsume wasn't facing her. His head was turned away._

_"Natsume-"_

_"He does it because he's a freak," the boy next to Natsume said._

_A girl answered, "For some crazy reason, he likes watching us suffer!"_

_"I haven't ONCE gotten to do anything with my girlfriend while he makes me do stuff to other girls!" a boy cried._

_"I'm homosexual, and he makes me suck c***!" a girl cried._

_"Hyuuga-san, have you given up?" a blonde-haired boy asked, quivering. Natsume raised his darkened face to him._

_"No. I want out. I just don't know how."_

_"You sure? Earlier, you-"_

_"DON'T SAY IT!" Natsume screamed. "I was forced to! If I didn't... If I didn't..."_

_"Natsume, what did he mean by... 'eat'?" Mikan's voice asked, and he turned his head to her, face freaked._

_"... N-Nothing, Polka. He meant nothing."_

_"I'm sure Sensei's getting another victim..." one cried._

_"He's not a d*** teacher- he teaches us nothing!" the boy next to Natsume screamed._

_"Chris is right," Natsume said. "That guy is not a d*** teacher. He's a psychopath is what he is."_

_"Yeah!" people cheered._

_"Natsume-san? Do you have a way out?" a girl asked._

_"... I know my school's trying to figure out why kids disappear. Maybe they'll figure it out, but..."_

_"If they don't?"_

_"If they don't..." Then something seemed to click in his head. "I've got it! Earlier, he forgot to chain Peach back up, right? If he does that again, the unchained person can try and unchain other people, and everyone tries to get each other unchained, and we run for it! I'm sorry that I didn't realize that sooner."_

_"It's FINE, Natsume-san!" the blonde-haired boy said, and everyone nodded in agreement._

_He sighed, "But my school, hopefully, will figure it out. After all, even ALL our words against his wouldn't be enough to get him fired. Hopefully, they'll figure out that we don't disappear but are led away, in other words, kidnapped. Honestly, tricking kids just to be able to torture them."_

_"Natsume-san, tomorrow..." the blonde-haired boy began._

_"Hm?"_

_"Tomorrow is a special day in our academy. Do you think you can get us out by then?"_

_"What happens is what'll tell. The guy may forget to chain someone back up; my academy may ram in here. If either of those happen by tomorrow, then we probably will."_

_"... I hope we get out tomorrow..."_

_"Yeah, my girlfriend and I always dreamt about spending tomorrow together..."_

_Natsume sighed, "Hopefully then, we'll get out."_

_"Natsume?" Mikan asked._

_"Hn?" he turned to her._

_"Um... Hotaru... kind of put something on my eyes right before I left the Academy..."_

_"What did she place there?" he asked._

_"Um. I'm not sure. She said though, that I'd be okay. And not to worry. If I disappeared, she said, it would be fine."_

_"Does she even understand where we go when we 'disappear'?!" he asked in outrage. "The guy makes us- I mean. Never mind."_

_"Hm...?"_

_"Sakura, guess what! Hyuuga's been defying that guy for a really long time!"_

_"Yeah, your man's been awesome!"_

_"He's like a leader!"_

_"Oh, you're the boss here, too?" she asked snidely._

_"Only 'cause I'm the only one who defies him."_

_"Why do you defy him?" Suddenly, his face went red. He looked away, and everyone there laughed._

_"Haha, Natsume-san's embarrassed!"_

_"You can fight a psychopath in CHAINS, but you can't fight your girl, huh?!"_

_"S*** up!" he screamed at them. They just laughed harder, and Sakura began laughing. Natsume blushed even more._

_When they'd finally calmed down, one girl said happily, "You're right. That girl does brighten up people's days."_

_"Yeah. We're HERE, yet we're LAUGHING!" one laughed._

_"I haven't smiled in YEARS, much less laughed!" an older one laughed._

_But all the laughing ceased when a door creaked open._

_They just stayed still, as if they hadn't been laughing just a second ago._

_A man went in, carrying a crying boy. Suddenly, the boy disappeared and reappeared in chains._

_"Who wants to share dinner with Caken?" the man asked. Everyone stayed quiet._

_"Polka, close your eyes," Natsume instructed Sakura._

_"Eh?"_

_"Just do it."_

_"O-Okay..."_

_"Alright then. Pola, your turn." A girl's eyes filled with fear. He unchained her and dragged her toward the boy. "Now then, dinner time." She whimpered but took the boy's penis in her mouth._

_"Eh? Wait a second, I'm homo! I don't like girls! Stop it!" The man just laughed. Everyone's heads were low except for the girl and man. The boy was looking at the girl, refuting and arguing, telling her to stop._

_You could hear Sakura's wavering breaths. You could hear whimpers._

_And soon enough, you could hear the boy crying._

_"Stop it!" he whined. The blonde-haired boy from before and the homosexual girl were the darkest, along with other people who I assumed to be homosexual._

After all, they'd probably understand. This seems like a normal daily thing to them.

_Suddenly, something squirted, and the girl swallowed. She got off and placed her breasts in his face, looking away, ashamed._

_"Suck them, Caken."_

_"Eh? I-I'm homosexual!" he cried. "I'm not sucking-"_

_But the girl thrust her breasts in his mouth, whispering, "If you don't do this, you'll get hurt."_

_It was a horror to watch._

_But luckily, Sakura's head seemed to be shifting around._

_I suppose she'd closed her eyes like Natsume had asked of her._

_After a while, it was finally over, and the man chained the girl back up._

_But then he unchained other people and dragged them to people who weren't unchained._

_"Natsume?" Sakura's voice went through. "Can I open my eyes now?"_

_"No," he replied, just as a girl was dragged up to him. His eyelids drooped in sadness, and he sighed. "Sorry, Polka," he muttered. "If I don't..."_

_And then girls began sucking c***s, and boys began sucking breasts._

I covered my head, not being able to watch the horror.

Plenty of people had already puked.

What was with this?!

Mikan's P.O.V.

I heard moans and cries and whimpers and screams.

What was going on?

I was afraid.

Natsume had told me to close my eyes, so I did...

Obviously, what was going on must've been worse than what it sounds like.

I tried to cover my ears with my arms, but it was hard- I was in chains.

I didn't get what was going on.

All I knew is that it's bad.

Really, really bad.

Natsume's P.O.V.

It was disgusting, having the girl, Taski, suck my c***.

I wanted POLKA!

I just kept getting hornier, yearning for POLKA'S touch.

But of course, unless we get out, I'll never have that.

If we do get out though, the first thing I'll do is kiss her.

My lips were quivering, and I made an occasional cry.

Sigh. This... This sucks.

It's torture.

It's absolute torture.

And the sick thing is- that's what it's supposed to be.

I heard his cackling; I heard the whimpers and cries and screams. I heard the moans from the people who couldn't hold it in.

But I dare not look.

My head was turned away, my eyes shut tight.

I dare not look at what's going on to me and the other kids.

Some of the kids here aren't even kids anymore. The oldest age is 20.

It's sickening, what this guy does.

And I can only hope that we'll escape.

But by the looks of it- Polka coming and all -Alice Academy is just going to continue placing students undercover here.

And then they'll 'disappear' into our Disappearing H***.

I hated this.

I always will.

And I will never succumb to what goes on here.

Just like everyone else, though I do what he wants, I will never think it right. I will never enjoy it.

There is no way in h*** that I could enjoy this.

But that's why it's called torture.

Narumi's P.O.V.

I knew what was on the screen wasn't appropriate for the kids but...

It was showing what was happening to Natsume and Mikan.

It was showing what happened when kids DISAPPEARED.

Though I wasn't sure how they disappear.

All I know is that man brings them in.

We'd have to interrogate him.

And that's exactly what we did.

Natsume's P.O.V.

It continued for more weeks, what was going on. Now I was drooling on myself from weakness. From disgust. And from painful horniness.

But the guy wasn't here as much. He seemed more busy.

He hadn't forgotten to chain someone in these few weeks.

The kids didn't get to go to that important thing.

And I could barely even speak anymore.

The only words I spoke was 'I'm sorry' or 'Close your eyes', all of which were to Polka.

I was broken.

I was entirely broken.

I wanted Polka.

I wanted her so bad.

I slept often nowadays, and when I did, it was always a wet dream about her.

I couldn't stand anything anymore.

No matter what it was, if someone angered me even a tiny bit, I'd start screaming at them until Polka stopped me.

Today, as usual, I am just staring in a broken daze.

But suddenly, I heard the door creak open, and I began screaming again.

"LEAVE US THE F*** ALONE! WE DON'T WANT ANY STINKIN DINNER! GO KILL YOURSELF, YOU- ai..." I began acting as if I'd been shot with a tranquilizer.

I was just too messed up nowadays.

My eyes scanned around and found Narumi.

"Oh, hey. Are you ever going to find us? Seriously. We've been shrouh here for days. No, weeks. No, months. Some even years. Are you f***ing kidding me?"

"Natsume?" he asked in disbelief.

"What. Did you suddenly get teleported here? Did he kidnap you, too? Funny, I thought he only took his students as victims."

"Natsume?" I heard Polka's beautiful voice.

"Nani?" I turned to her. "I know I'm talking to myself, don't worry. I'm just trying to let off some steam at this imaginary Naru."

"Natsume, Naru-sensei's really there," she said hopefully.

"Now you're starting to hallucinate? Is it because you close your eyes too much? Has he not been feeding you like he promised?"

"Um, Natsume, he never promised that..."

"Natsume, it really is me."

"Hold your cr**, Imaginary Naru. I'm speakin to Polka. Don't stare at her." I returned to Polka.

"Natsume, seriously, Narumi-sensei's REALLY there, trust me!"

"Right, in our dreams. Too bad it's not reality."

"Natsume-san," I heard beside me and turned to Chris.

"Nani, Chris?"

"I see the blonde man, too."

"Huh. Did the man give us some kind of drug? Airborne drug that makes us hallucinate? Wow. Great, now we get to live in dreams all our life."

"... N-Natsume-san..."

"I want to burn Polka's panties off." I turned to her, "Too bad she doesn't have any on."

"Okay, we're going to have to take Natsume out..."

"Yeah, you can say that when the real Narumi's here, Imaginary Naru."

"... You have become insane."

"Co-rrect, otherwise I wouldn't be seeing you right now." He laughed nervously.

"Let's just get you down," and he began unchaining me.

"Oh, this is a dream. 'Kay, Imaginary Naru, take me to Ruka. Then I can f*** Polka."

"What?!" both Naru and Polka responded.

"U-Uh," Narumi assured himself, "I-I'm sure you're just not thinking about what you're saying..."

"I wonder if Usagi's still alive. I hope Permy's dead."

"Natsume!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't wish death on other people!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've wished death on that one guy for years- God doesn't listen to me."

"... W-t-f?"

"That means 'what the f***'," I answered him.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" he yelled back.

"Naru, go f*** some other lady."

"WHAT?!"

"Polka's mom already f***ed your teacher."

"WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"And you're definitely not using Polka as a replacement. She's MY f***er. MY awesome b****."

"We really need to get you out here," he said and began trying faster to unchain me.

Narumi's P.O.V.

I came in to unchain the kids, and while unchaining Natsume, he just babbles on about weird stuff.

Obviously, he is insane, and he needs to get out as soon as possible.

"Naru, don't break my back when you're taking me to Ruka. I want to actually see Ruka this time- I don't want Polka having to nurse me in the middle. Also, give me sunglasses. I don't want to carry Polka either."

"Natsume..."

"And don't use your f***ing alice, kay? I don't want too faint and wake up to Polka f***ing me- I want to be on top. I also want to be conscious the whole time."

What the heck was he babbling about?!

Oh wait, using my alice is a good idea.

I kissed his forehead.

"What the f***, Narumiiiii..." he trailed off.

"Now we won't hear anymore crazy comments," and I continued unchaining him. {Narumi is not good at unchaining people, is he? o.O }

I want ice cream.

"Ice cream, got it. F*** you." I blinked at him.

What did he just say?

Wait, shouldn't he have fainted? What the heck?

"Natsume, why are you still conscious?"

"F*** it, Narumi. I fell in love and been sucked. You think I don't have hormones?"

... What?

"I'm as horny as h*** each day. I get hornier each second. Looking at Polka's body doesn't help. I want the f*** out. I yearn too much to have HER body. I want to f*** her. I don't care bout anybod else. I just wan Polka. And Ruka. But I romance topic, it's Polka. Ruka just friend. Get me out of these chains so I can f*** Polka."

In that case, I don't WANT to unchain you!

"... Natsume... Ah... Oh, whatever."

"Go f*** yourself."

...

I sighed before I finally unchained him.

"Finally!-!-!" I exclaimed as other people came in and started unchaining the kids.

Well, Natsume, you won't have to stand this h*** any longer.


End file.
